The Girl Who Flew
by StripedNeonTights
Summary: Chasity Daniels is a rule-obeying daughter, who held her wild imagination under wraps. But on one unfortunate day, a boy came and spiced up her life with pixie dust. Now she is torn between her two loves: her family and this mysterious boy. Who will she choose to live the rest of her life with?
1. with the encounter

**Author's Note: I do not own anything from Peter Pan, it is all owned by Disney; however, I do own Chasity Daniels, and her family.  
**

* * *

**Chasity's POV:  
**

"Oh, be quiet, you," Chasity stuck her tongue out at her older brother, Thomas. He rolled his eyes and laughed abit at Chasity's facial expression.

"Oh Chasity, if only you could let loose once in a while. You would be so much more fun to be around," Thomas replied, his voice thick. He gave his little sister one last up and down glance and walked out the front door. Chasity stood there, a hurt look on her heart-shaped face. Crystal clear tears filled her green eyes as she turned on her heel and went back upstairs to finish getting ready for school. She wouldn't - couldn't - let Thomas bring her feelings down on her last day of school. This year she was actually invited to a summer bash at her crush's house, for the first time in her life. A smile appeared on her lips as the thought of how the party - she hoped - would go.

000

_She would arrive, fashionably late, and make her way across the dance floor, towards the bar on the other side. She would then by an alcoholic drink - disobeying her Father's wishes for once - and get drunk. Then when she found Ryan, she'd kiss him and they would escape into a room for the rest of the night.__  
_

000

Letting out a little giggle, Chasity stripped off her pajamas and changed into her strapless floral sun-dress, that barely past her knees. She had bought the dress a while back, and had been waiting for today to wear it. She knew that her father would disapprove of her wearing the dress, but she had to wear it today, to let Ryan know that she wasn't just a goody-to-shoes girl. She bit her lip and reminisced on the day she bought it, swaying slightly with her eyes closed.

000

_It had started out as a regular spring day, but that was before Chasity checked her e-mail for her word of the day. She had found a new email from her favorite boutique and saw that everything in the store was 75% off due to their annual 'back to spring blowout.' And when she found this dress, it was magic. It had fit perfectly, flaunting her curves and showing more skin than she had in the past three years of high-school. She bought it and then hid it in the back of her closet for the last day of school, when her parents don't really mind what she wore, as long as it was appropriate for school and followed their dress code._

000

Viciously, Chasity shook her head, mentally punishing herself from letting her thoughts stray down unusual paths.

"Chasity! Time for school, honey," her mother called up from the base of the stairs, drying her hands with a damp dish towel. The daughter's eyes widened with fear and confusion. She had been day dreaming for fifteen minutes when she should've been finding and putting on her finishing touches to her outfit, like jewelry and makeup. Quickly, she pulled her hair up into a messy, yet still cute enough, bun and spritzed herself with Vanilla Snowflake, her favorite body mist smell. Running down the stairs, she fumbling with getting her brown gladiator sandals on.

"Goodbye Mother. I love you!" She called out, going out the door just in time to catch the bus. Chasity let out a small sigh as she sat down in her usual bus sear - right in the front - and smiled a bit. She was so deep into her fantasy that she barely even noticed the oddly familiar sandy blond haired boy sitting right behind her.

* * *

**Peter's POV:**

The smell of the bus almost knocked him out cold as he sat down in the second empty bus seat of the disgusting-looking yellow bus. The bus zoomed to the next stop, with bewildering speed. Peter had to put both of his hands on the back of the seat in front of him to stop himself from flying out of the windshield.

_"Goodbye Mother. I love you!" _cried the voice that Peter became to know and love. He bit his lip, as his eyes followed her running towards the bus with her beautiful sun-dress flowing behind her. A breath hitched in his throat as she bounced up the steps and flung herself into the seat in front of him. Her fiery red hair was a mess from the back, but that was soon taken down and braided into that looked like a fish's tail. Peter sighed happily as he saw her green eyes reflecting in the window, looking out at the trees and beyond.

Chasity Daniels reminded him of Wendy Darling in some way. They both were rule obeyers but had a spark in them, that needed to be ignited to set their imagination go free. And for Chasity, that happened when she was four years old.

000

_Peter was flying around London with Tink, as usual, being bored. He needed an escape from the lost boys who were always bickering with one another about mothers and if Peter was going to give them another, since they left the Darling family when Wendy moved out of the nursery, two years later when they came to live. He had stumbled upon a mother reading a book to her daughter in a nursery, that looked awfully like the Darling's and he stayed to listen, hiding outside of the window. He smiled once he knew it was about him, and pressed his ear up to the shut nursery window, wanting more.  
_"Mommy! There is a boy at the window, just like Peter Pan in the story!"_ shouted the little girl laying down in the bed. The mother, startled, got up from her chair and quickly walked over to the window to find nothing there, but a leaf falling down from the tree. She turned around and gave her daughter a stern look. _"But mommy, I saw him."  
_The mother had enough with her four year old daughter's nonsense, and kissed her little girl goodnight. The mother had turned down the night light and walked out, shutting the door behind quietly. The daughter, knowing that she had seen someone there, got out of bed and ran over the window. With her little chubby fingers, she unlatched the window and opened it, and ran back to her bed, throwing the covers over her head, to make it appear like she was sleeping. Peter saw the open window and flew in, curious to take a look around the nursery. The little girl heard footsteps fall quietly on the floor and got from under the covers quickly.  
_"Ah-hah! I caught you, mister,"_ the girl cried out and jumped off her bed to grab her sword to protect herself from the mysterious stranger. Peter laughed, because he thought it was funny._  
"Hello, I'm Peter. Peter Pan,"_ he said, sitting down on the floor to match the little girl's height. The little girl's eyes grew wider as she stood there with her sword in hand.  
_"I am Chasity. Chasity Daniels." _she responded, happy that her role model was actually in her room._

000

Peter laughed quietly and then looked out the window, they were at the school. He gulped and then stood up, wanting to get off of this bus as soon as possible.

...

The rest of the day played out just like Peter had suspected it would. He had managed to be in Chasity's every class and behind her as well. He would stare at the back of her head, with a dreamy face, fantasizing about touching her, holding her, caressing her. Only once did he dare to reach out and touch the delicate braid that caressed Chasity's head and bare shoulder.

* * *

**Chasity's POV:**

That boy has been following me. I swear he is. He is in every single one of my classes, and gets the seat behind me in every single one of my classes. This is really starting to scare me right about now. Although, even though he is a stranger to me, I feel like I know him from somewhere. A dream? A very descriptive character from a book? A meeting of some sort? An old family friend? I don't know, but he better not be at the party tonight, because if he is, he will ruin the night. I just know he will.


	2. small spoken words

**Author's Note: Oh wow. Peter, Peter, Peter, what are we gonna do with you?**

_Peter: I don't know, stuff me in a closet with Chasity._

_Chasity: As if! I don't even know you! _

**Me: How did they get in here?  
**

* * *

**Peter's POV:  
**

_I talked to her! _He thought excitedly, _I actually talked to her. Neverland, she is beautiful. _He sighed happily, and as he drifted through the air, an expression was on his face that could be called nothing other than love. Peter soared through the air, over buildings and the occasional tree. Smoke from the chimneys stung his throat every time he breathed, but he didn't care. He talked to Chasity, the girl he has been waiting for, for twelve years now. Just thinking about her sent his body into a frenzy. He was shocked that he could feel this way about a girl. A breath escaped his throat, as he thought about Chasity. The only girl he truly had feelings for - other than Chasity - was Wendy. _Oh, Wendy. _Peter thought sadly. He shook his head vigorously, trying forget about her. She forgot about him, not the other way around. Peter couldn't forget about Wendy - never! He forgot about everything that he was thinking of for a moment, when his name was ringing through the smoke-filled air. Peter's eyebrows pushed together, and flew towards where the sound was coming from. It was Chasity's house. Slightly confused and shocked, he flew closer to the open window on the second floor. His name was brought up again by Chasity's voice, he perked up a bit but then that emotion faded away.

"Peter Pan is a stupid story that your great-grandmother came up with. She was a loon, Chasity! And I will go to my grave today, if you say that he is real," Some lady yelled harshly at Chasity. Peter flew closer, but still stayed out of sight.

"But Mother -" Chasity started, but only to get cut off by an unknown source. Peter dared to peek into the room from behind the curtains and there laid the scene before him. Chasity was sitting cross-legged on her bed, wearing the same sun-dress as before, looking at the elder lady - which would be the mother that Peter's darling Chasity was talking too - that was screaming at her seconds before. The mother was walking back and forth the room, her arms crossed over her chest, and a look on her face that Peter knew quite well.

"I'm sorry Chasity Jane-Angela Daniels - my word is final," the mother hissed, walking out of her daughter's room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Peter could see tears starting to form in Chasity's beautiful green eyes. He longed to climb through the window and into the room. He longed to caress her, and tell her that everything was going to be fine. He knew he couldn't, so he stalled there, hanging in mid-air, whispering, ever so quietly so that Chasity couldn't hear words of kindness and love.

* * *

**Chasity's POV:**

"H-he-hello," came a soft voice from behind the red-head. She froze and felt her eyes widen. She has been dreading this moment the entire day. Slowly, Chasity turned around and put on a fake smile.

"Hello," she replied back, taking in the strange boy's appearances. His bright, enchanting green eyes. His sandy blonde curly hair. Chasity bit her lip and then smiled. This boy looked oddly familiar. Was he a family friend? A relative? An old friend? Character from a book? From a story? He looked oddly like the character in the book Peter Pan. He had the rugged good-looks, the hint of baby fat on his cheeks, and the luxurious emerald green eyes. A thought pulled at Chasity's brain as she thought of the many possible ways that she knew this boy. And every thought twisted back to the name Peter Pan. Was this boy the actual, infamous Peter Pan? No, that was stupid of her to think of. But he did have the features and boyish charm. But he couldn't be Peter Pan, now could he? Well, maybe. Chasity came back to her senses, and smiled and actually, true smile.

"I'm Peter. Peter Edwards," Peter said, lying about his real name. A faint shade of red appeared on his cheeks, and it did not go unnoticed by Chasity. She smiled, happily and gnawed on her lower lip, wondering what to do next. "And you are?" The boy spoke again in a hushed tone.

"Oh. I'm Chasity Daniels," Chasity said, bravado rang in her voice as she spoke clearly - enunciating every syllable in her first and last name. There was no time for the middle name, because Peter Edwards didn't say his. The teacher cleared her throat loudly and obnoxiously, making her way towards the two chatty teenagers. The red head saw this and turned around quickly, looking down at her work, that she never started. Fumbling, with her pencil, she scrawled her name, the date, and the class in the top right hand corner of the loose leaf paper, gnawing on her lower lip ferociously.

Peter was taken aback, and didn't know what was going on. A confused look on his face appeared as he tapped Chasity's shoulder. "Why did you turn around so fast Chasity-lady?" He said. Chasity ignored him, not wanting to get in trouble with the teacher. She shook her head violently, sending her red hair side to side. Peter shook his head as well, and then looked down, dropping his hand from her bare shoulder. His lips puckered out and he sighed angrily under his breath.

As the teacher passed them, eying the work that they had started, she moved on towards her desk. Chasity looked up, and let out a sigh of relief and then slipped Peter Edwards the note that she was writing when the teacher was passing by their desks. Peter looked at the folded up piece of paper and unfolded it, reading the words that were written on it.

_Peter Edwards,  
Hello, I'm Chasity Jane-Angela Daniels, and I already know who _you _are. Why are you following me? Today, it seems like I couldn't look somewhere without you being there. It's a bit weird, and freaky. So, please stop it. Okay? Thanks, Chasity. __  
_

Peter's heart dropped as he finished the note. He crumbled it up between his hands and laid his head down on the desk, burrowing his face in his arms. Chasity peeked over her shoulder to see his reaction and then frowned. She knew that she had hurt his feelings, but it was just a question. How hurtful could it be?

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for not posting. I've been really busy lately. The third chapter should be up and running on either Wednesday or Thursday, depending.**


End file.
